This invention pertains to crush-resistant cartons. Such cartons are typically used in the packaging of heavy articles which may be stacked or otherwise roughly handled. When a group of packages is handled together, as is common in shipping and handling, the weight of overlying packages may exert large downward forces on the carton front, rear, and side walls. Similarly, the combined mass of the group of packages exerts substantial inertial forces on the package walls as a result of shocks such as are experienced in loading and unloading of trucks.
Thus reinforcement of certain walls of the package may be highly desirable. However, increasing the package material thickness overall may cause the use of more materials than necessary on some package walls. For example, in the packaging of fruit cake, the heavy product provides a modest, but adequate, degree of support to the top and bottom walls of the carton. The front, rear, and side walls, however, require reinforcement. Thus, an overall increase in material thickness would result in excessive material use in the top and bottom walls. While certain existing cartons have reinforced walls, known cartons are deficient in one or more areas of package function.
Patents believed material to the examination of this application are United States Patents:
Re. 15,453 PA1 149,139 PA1 622,495 PA1 622,496 PA1 1,869,742 PA1 3,014,633 PA1 3,503,550 PA1 3,543,994 PA1 3,638,850